


Cold

by dab



Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And everybody knows, Fíli Is a Sweetheart, Kíli is cold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Kíli is cold and apparently wants a written invitation for Fíli's bedroll.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My final contribution to the second Drabble Challenge for GatheringFiKi.  
Enjoy!

Prompt: Cold

Fíli woke up to the sound of his name and a harsh kick to his leg.

“Wha-?” He garbled, sitting upright and grabbing for the knife he always hid under his jacket-made-pillow.

“Shut your damn brother up.” Dwalin, clearly the one who had kicked him, hissed in annoyance from his own bedroll.

“Kíli? What’s going on.” Fíli groaned as he laid back down and turned right, the side his brother usually was. But he wasn’t there.

Kíli was lying at the other side of their sleeping area, which they had set up in a part of Beorn’s house. Lying on hay instead of a cold hard ground had been heaven on Fíli back, and so he had fallen asleep almost instantly after laying out his bedroll.

Kíli must have been one of the last Dwarves to join them, since he usually claimed the spot next to him.

“Fee.”

“What?” Fíli mumbled, already half-asleep again.

“I’m cold.” Cold?

“We’re inside. We haven’t slept inside for weeks. How can you be cold?!” Gloin hissed.

“I’m just cold.” Kíli whined.

Several Dwarves of the Company groaned.

“’Kay.” Fíli murmured. He would deal with it in the morning. 

Nobody said anything for several minutes and most Dwarves had almost fallen asleep again, when –

“Fee. I’m cold.”

“Aaargh!” Somebody yelled in frustration. It turned out to be Bilbo.

“Just go lie with your brother. Are you waiting for a _damned_ written invitation. Just _GO_!” Bilbo ranted.

Kíli scrambled and, stepping on several toes and fingers, made it across the sleeping area.

Fíli felt his brother sneak his way under the blanket and hissed at Kíli’s cold fingers worming themselves under his shirt for warmth.

“You’re really cold.” He whispered.

“Yeah, it’s cold without you.” Kíli said happily and, apparently, a little too loud.

“We KNOW!” Exclaimed several Company members.

Fíli chuckled and pulled Kíli closer, muffling his embarrassed apology.


End file.
